


This Time, I Know It's For Real

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Brian May, Depression, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It wasn't like Freddie planned to fall in love with his guitarist.But that doesn't mean he regret it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	This Time, I Know It's For Real

It wasn't love at first sight, _per say._ Or maybe it was.

Brian caught his eye, of course. It was impossible not to stop and have to double take at the man, but that was more because of his height and hair, which probably added a few extra feet. His guitar playing was fantastic, a skill that definitely came from years of experience and a deeply ingrained knowledge of the instrument that allowed his long, slender fingers to dance over the chords as if it came naturally. There was a long held belief in Freddie's mind that an interest in instruments and music came during infancy, long before, even, and that with the interest came a talent, a natural ability to play well. Freddie had seen him playing, and saw talent. But it was a few weeks after they first met that they actually shared words. 

Backstage before a show one night, Freddie decided to approach him after weeks of being unable to. "Cold, isn't it?" He said, and the other man looked up, blinking, confused, and then smiled in a rather gentle sort of way, as if unsure. "Yes." Brian agreed. It was a rather moot point to make, but it felt right. Freddie stood beside Brian and watched as Roger tried to find his shoes, which had somehow gotten lost in the last few minutes. Freddie didn't often like silence. It was stressed and uncomfortable and often punctuated by an unwillingness to talk because of an unspoken prejudice but, with Brian, it didn't feel like that at all. The silence felt natural, nice, even. 

Sometimes, after shows, Freddie and Brian would go somewhere or walk around, just hanging out and enjoying each other's company. It was nice, having somebody around. Brian was quiet and awkward and seemed like he wasn't sure if himself or what was being said, but they were endearing qualities, ones that made Freddie's heart beat a little faster. He liked Brian, no doubt, but there was something about the younger man, and the way he looked, and smiled, and talked and laughed and did all these things that suggested that he wouldn't take these feelings well. Whether it be just the general relationship, or the fact that another mean had feelings for him, was a mystery, but in the end, it really didn't matter. 

"Don't cover your mouth." Brian said, and Freddie turned, eyebrows furrowed, mouth twisted in confusion. "What are you talking about, dear?" He asked, and Brian, who seemed to have gathered the courage specifically for this moment, hunched his shoulders. "Don't cover your mouth, you have such a lovely smile." He explained, eyes downcast, voice earnest. Freddie's first emotion was disbelief, but it was soon replaced by another feeling...a deep, loving affection that went far beyond just friends. 

Brian wasn't lying to comfort him. That wasn't the sort of thing he did. 

He was saying what he truly believed, and that was better than anything else. 

_Sweet. Kind. Shy. Earnest. Genuine. Magnificent._

Freddie dared not to say a single word aloud, and simply kept all of those thoughts trapped within the confines of his mind. He adored this friendship, and didn't want to ruin it. Brian was a precious little addition to his relatively dreary life, and Freddie wouldn't trade it for anything. Not even when his heart started to feel like it was threatening to explode every time they were together. 

When Brian's troubles, his struggles that burrowed deep within his mind, the kind of struggle that sapped his energy and left him pale and withdrawn, exhausted beyond belief, and it hurt more than anything else in this world. When Freddie first saw him in the roof, alone, not so much as noticing the rain a sit began to pour down with fervor, there was sadness, and fear like nothing before. A fear that Brian would do something that would tear the world apart, and take Freddie along with it. 

And it was there, with his arms around Brian during that cold, rainy night, Freddie came to the realization that he cares for the guitarist more than he cared for himself. 

Later on, Freddie would come to the conclusion that it was sink or swim, and he'd gather his courage, and take a deep breathe, and walk into the bedroom to tell Brian of a love unlike anything he'd ever felt before. 

The answer to his reveal was one of equal love. 


End file.
